


[Podfic] The Best Ways to Shut Up Tony Stark

by RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mud, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Steve, a college AU, and a mud pit. And then cleanup. Dirty, dirty cleanup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Best Ways to Shut Up Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Best Ways to Shut Up Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747945) by [circ_bamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo). 



> Thank you circ_bamboo for having blanket permission! <3

**Title:**   The Best Ways To Shut Up Tony Stark  
**Author:**   Circ_Bamboo  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   47:59  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20The%20Best%20Ways%20to%20Shut%20Up%20Tony%20Stark.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20The%20Best%20Ways%20to%20Shut%20Up%20Tony%20Stark.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
